Dear Percy, Dear Annabeth
by swanglade37
Summary: Percy and Annabeth decide that one life wasn't enough a challenge, so they try for the Isles of the Blest. But, of course, they didn't tell anyone, so their friends find them entirely by accident over the centuries. Percabeth, mentions of Gruniper/Jover, and guest stars like Bianca and Jason.
1. Dear Annie

_Dear Annie,_

 _I met you again today. You looked different, but I could tell it was you. You had the same bossy, confident air about you that I loved. You didn't know me. I think, had you had a hammer in your hand, it would've been me you brained this time. Sorry for coming out of nowhere and scaring you. I just couldn't help myself…_

"Who're you?"

Thalia bit her lip. She hadn't been expecting this. Lady Artemis had sent her to scout out a campground for them. A little girl wasn't part of the equation. Especially a little girl who reminded her so strongly of a different little girl, one she'd practically raised for a few months. She steeled her courage, and looked the little girl in the eyes and almost fainted. Those eyes… they were the wrong color, as was the hair, but…

"Annabeth?"

"Your name's Annabeth? Why d'you sound so hesitant?"

"No, sorry. I'm Thalia. You just… remind me of someone I used to know."

"Was her name Annabeth?"

Thalia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah. Yeah, kiddo, it was."

"D'you miss her?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I'm sorry."

Those words startled Thalia out of her funk. Annabeth wouldn't have said that. She rarely apologized, and at seven, fresh from the father who ignored her and the stepmother who resented her, she rarely showed any compassion at all. She poked the little girl in the ribs. "A name for a name, kiddo. What's yours?"

"I'm Clarissa. Clarissa Anderson."

"Well, Clarissa Anderson, it's nice to meet you. What are you doing out in the woods all by yourself?"

"I ran away." Clarissa declared.

Thalia smiled inwardly. Yes, this was Annabeth. "Why?"

"A'cos I wanna find my mom."

"She left you and your dad?" Thalia felt a sense of deja vu.

"No." Clarissa said bitterly. "I'm adopted. She didn't wanna keep me. But I'm gonna prove to her that she _should've_."

Thalia's urge to grin disappeared. This wasn't a laughing matter. Annabeth-or a reincarnation of her-had run away from home to find her mother. The similarities were terrifying. She wasn't going to let this little girl leave what was probably a loving family just because Annabeth had done it. Even if Clarissa was Annabeth's reincarnation, she didn't have Annabeth's memories.


	2. Hey Perce

Hey Perce,

I told you once that because of our empathy link I could always find you. We disabled it before you died, but I'm a satyr. I don't need a link to find my best friend. And I did. You look different, your family's different, but your scent is the same. Much fainter, but the same.

"Hey mister, are you using that stick?" Grover looked at the stick in his hands and handed it to the little boy. "Cool, thanks!" The little boy took it from him and started drawing in the dirt.

"Jonah, don't play with the dirt, you'll get all dirty, and we have that meeting, remember?" A woman in her early twenties rushed up. She had the same dark brown hair as the boy, so Grover assumed she was either his mother or a much older sister.

"But Angie-"

"No, Jonah. Come on."

Jonah sighed. He handed Grover the stick back. "Thanks anyway, mister."

The young woman looked suspiciously at Grover, and drew the little boy closer to her. The action reminded Grover painfully of what a different older sister had done with her little brother when meeting him. Bianca he thought. This is Bianca. Then he took a closer look at the boy. The eyes were wrong, and so was the hair, but Grover recognized him immediately. It was incredibly fitting that Percy was Bianca's younger brother in this life, having been her cousin in his previous one. But this had to be Bianca's third by now. Grover wondered if she had had a brother in her second life.

"Why did you hand a stick to my brother, Mr…"

"I'm Grover."

"Mr. Grover, then."

"He asked for it."

"Excuse me?" Grover realized his choice of words wasn't wise.

He tried to placate her. "I was holding it, and your brother asked for it so that he could draw."

Bianca-or Angie in this life-looked at her brother, who nodded, confirming the story. She nodded, a bit embarrassed. "I apologize. Jonah is quite the artist. He's always looking for new mediums, like dirt, I suppose."

Grover offered her a smile. "I understand. I had a friend who was a bit like that." Not for the first time, he wished Rachel Dare was still around. But no, she'd passed the mantle of Oracle down to a girl named Emma Grimm several decades before she died. Now, of course, she was nothing but a story, the mortal girl who'd been friends with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase; who'd whacked Kronos in the eye with a blue hairbrush; and, of course, who'd been the first Oracle since World War II.

He smiled once more at the siblings and left them to their lives.

He was getting too nostalgic. Rachel was gone. Percy was gone. Jonah might have Percy's soul, but he didn't have Percy's memories.

* * *

 **2/9/18: To the two people who reviewed complianing about the format, I hope this fixes it. Thank you for letting me know.**


	3. Interlude: Thalia and Grover

"Thalia! Over here!" Thalia looked over at the sound of her name

"Grover!" He was older. She could see a few strands of gray in his curly hair. But his eyes were alight, and he was here, and he was alive, and Thalia was flipping thrilled about it. She hugged him tightly.

They spent the next hour catching up before Grover pulled back.

"Thalia, I have to tell you something." Thalia could tell from his tone that he was serious.

"What's wrong, Grover? Are Juniper and-oh, what are their names-Ivy and Ferdinand!-are they alright?"

"They're fine. No, it's about Percy. He reincarnated. His name's Jonah Pierce, he's seven years old and he's an art prodigy."

"Art?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"I had the same reaction. There's more."

"What?"

"Bianca's his older sister."

"It's gotta—what—her third life now?"

"Gotta be. Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

Thalia sighed. "Let's just say that Kelp Head isn't the only one who's back."

"Who else?" Grover asked. Thalia threw him a look.

"I'll give you three guesses," she said. "Who would love Percy, be in favor of an adventure like this, and be the type of person who would deliberately not tell Nico?"

Grover slapped his forehead. "I'm an idiot."

Thalia cracked a smile. "It's okay."

"So how's Annabeth doing?"

"Well, her name is Clarissa Anderson and she tried to run away, so I know that some things will never change."

"You stopped her, I presume?"

"The world is dangerous. There's no guarantee that she would meet someone like me or you or Luke."

"Yeah. Hey, Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss them."

Thalia was quiet for a minute. Then she said "Me too."


	4. Dear Annabeth

_Dear Annabeth_

 _Thalia wasn't kidding. I met you entirely on accident. I was at a school in upstate New York protecting a suspected son of Nike when I saw you—or your reincarnation rather. Thalia said your name is Clarissa now. I guess you no longer hate nicknames, because your friends were calling you Rissa. You had a bag with_ Monster Donut _written on it. I wish you knew where those donuts came from._

Grover looked around under the guise of eating his enchiladas. No monsters. He sniffed discreetly. No monsters. But there was _something._ Something that had his nose tingling with familiarity but his brain hadn't caught up yet. Something that had his instincts screaming _not mortal_ while his eyes insisted he was the only non mortal being in the room (discounting the son of Nike of course).

Across the cafeteria, a ginger haired, blue eyed girl took a bite of chicken nugget and promptly spat it out again. She wrinkled her nose. "That is _not_ chicken," she proclaimed. "In fact I would go so far as to say that isn't any kind of meat that should be ingested." Her friend shook her head in disappointment.

"You deserve that for eating the cafeteria meat."

The third girl at their table glared at them both. "You deserve that for eating meat at _all_."

"Says the girl who doesn't like ice cream." The second girl teased.

"Because frozen yogurt is so much better! Don't give me that look, Rissa, you know it's true, even if you do have an unhealthy obsession with donuts." This last was directed at the second girl whose lunch was a big bag of _Monster Donut_.

"Donuts are good," 'Rissa' said defensively, reaching into the bag again and handing a donut to the other girls.

"They're not good _for_ you." The first girl pointed out.

Rissa laughed. "Don't even _try_ to pretend that you care about that. You eat the _cafeteria meat_ , for crying out loud, Rita!"

"Oh… shut up!"

"Now girls," the second girl said, "let's not fall into mindless bickering." There were murmurs of acquiescence from Rissa and Rita. "Good. Now, on a more important topic, which of you fine ladies will let me copy off of your Algebra homework?"

"Not me." Rissa said. "I'm in Algebra II. Besides, Sonya, you should be doing your own homework."

"Just because you're a wise girl-" Grover didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he spit out his bite of cheesy goodness. _Wise Girl. How many times had Percy called Annabeth that?_ He wondered. He got up, picked up his crutches and walked in the girls' direction under the guise of getting an apple and- _there_. The girl in the middle; the ginger one; that was Annabeth. He was absolutely positive. Sometimes you just _know_ something, no matter how impossible it seems.

Grover selected his apple and moved away, leaving Annabeth, or Clarissa, or whatever she called herself, to her life.


	5. Hey Kelp Head

_Hey Kelp Head,_

 _Grover was right. You are different. Like, since when are you an artist? Since when do you have a big sister? Since when do you love the Pacific Northwest? Okay, the last one can be forgiven because you're still a kid. The others, though? I'm gonna make fun of you for those for eternity when I find you-the real you, I mean, because Jonah Pierce is nice, but he's no you._

Thalia scowled as she tried to inhale and promptly ended up hacking like a cat with a hairball. Or like Parthenos when Hunter had found an abandoned box of puppies and begged to keep them and train them. Honestly, why were they in Seattle? Yes, the fires currently raging in Northern California **(1)** made it rather impossible for the Seventy-Fourth Annual Greeks Versus Romans Power Show to be _there_ , despite the fact that it was Camp Jupiter's turn to host, and it was necessary that the Hunters were there to recruit more girls, but _really_? Why had the backup location been Washington State? What not Maine? Maine was beautiful this time of year. Okay, maybe she was biased because Maine was about as far away as one could get from Los Angeles and still be inside U.S borders, but still. Thalia wasn't a fan of the West Coast at all.

She looked down at the list in her hand. It seemed pretty ridiculous that she's be heading to a grocery store to buy food, but they had counted on Camp Jupiter to feed them for the weeklong tournament, and that wasn't happening, so Thalia and a few others were heading all over Seattle, trying to find food that would feed them all. Thalia ducked inside a Safeway. How long had it been since she'd been in a city? Months, probably. Maybe even years. She was heading for the bulk foods aisle because she could get a lot of food that way, and there wouldn't be as much packaging. She dug around in her backpack for one of the bottomless mason jars her lady had created for this purpose.

She was reaching for the almonds when she crashed into a person. "What the he-" she cut off automatically as she realized she had crashed into a boy. A _boy_. How long had it been since she'd seen a male human being? (Sipriotes didn't count, she'd been female for millenia longer than she'd been male) Thalia didn't know and she didn't care. She lifted herself off of the ground carefully.

"Oh gods! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I swear that was a total accident!" The boy said, very quickly and very frantically.

Thalia was about to give a very rude response that Jason and Hazel would definitely have _not_ approved of and Nico would have snickered at, when she registered what he'd said. "Did you just say gods?" She asked.

"Oh, shoot. Sorry, if you were offended. I don't even know why I do it. My sister says it's a quirk I've had since I started talking."

"It's okay." Thalia said, but she was now on high alert. It was obvious that this male had no idea who she was, and the silver diadem would be an instant giveaway to any demigod who was aware of their lineage. He also probably wasn't a legacy, because polytheism didn't come naturally to them, demigod skills did. He wasn't a monster because her senses were highly attuned to those, and he also was not satyr or nature spirit, because, again, he'd know who she was. Which left… almost nothing. The most obvious after knocking out anything directly connected to Olympus was pure coincidence. However, Thalia was leaning more toward reincarnation.

She took note of the paint splatters on his clothing. "Are you an artist?" She asked abruptly. The memories from her last meeting with Grover rose to the forefront of her mind. He had said that Percy had reincarnated, that he was an artist, and that he lived in Seattle. Sure, in a city of eight hundred thousand people, the chances that she had actually found her old cousin was absolutely astronomical. Still, there was no such thing as a coincidence in the life of a demigod.

He blushed. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

"The clothes were kind of a giveaway."

He groaned. "Oh man. Angie said I was being subtle." Now Thalia was utterly perplexed. In addition to the stains, his T-shirt said 'Artist. It's not a job. It's a personality type'.

"So…?"

"Yeah, I'm an artist. My sister, Angie, sent me out for food because we're pretty much out. Never mind the fact that we're being kicked out of our apartment in two weeks. I'm just in the bulk aisle because she wanted the honey roasted pretzel sticks. I'm Jonah, by the way."

That does it. This is Percy. She considers giving him a fake name, but realizes no one who isn't related to the gods has any idea who even Beryl Grace is any more, let either of her children. "Thalia. Same here. Minus, of course, the pretzel sticks and the singular use of sister."

"Of course. Any recommendations, Thalia?"

"Not really. But I hear New York is the place to be for burgeoning artists. Maybe you and Angie will find a place there." Okay, she's totally making that up, but Annabeth lives in New York, and it would make it so much easier for them to meet if they lived in the same state.

Jonah nods at her. "I'll take that into consideration. See you around Thalia?" The lack of suggestiveness in his voice warms her heart. He truly doesn't expect her to be enamored with him, or even care that much. They met once in the bulk aisle of a Safeway in downtown Seattle. He liked her, but Percy could never fall in love with Thalia. His heart will always be Annabeth's, even if neither of them know it yet.

 **1: Okay, so if you guys aren't aware, a few weeks ago, the town of Paradise in Butte County in California started burning. I think by now it's contained but it was burning for at least a week. The air quality got so bad, that they canceled school where I live, which is nowhere near Butte County. It was very scary, especially because at the same time, there were fires raging in Southern California, and last year, Wine Country burned as well. (Wine Country is also in Northern California) I honestly don't know how many more fires California can take. Like, honestly, what's left to burn? Anyway, the reference to fires was because of that. Also, guys, Paradise is in terrible shape. Please, please, please, donate a little money to help them out. 27 thousand people just lost pretty much everything, and anything you guys do would help them out.**


	6. Interlude: Thalia, Grover, and Nico

Thalia barged down the hallway and banged on a black door. She pretended that she didn't hear the hurried scuffling inside. The door opened and a head of messy black hair poked out. When its owner's black eyes met her own blue ones they widened in shock. Nico opened the door a little wider. "Thalia?"

"Hello Nico. Do you know where Grover is?" Wordlessly, he pointed down the hallway. Thalia nodded at him and returned shortly with an equally bewildered Grover.

They made a bizarre trio. There was a ghost, a satyr, and an immortal, and as a group, they could really only be considered very good acquaintances. The problem with avoiding them is that they're the only ones who know how it feels. She and Grover wouldn't die for a very long time (if she does at all), and Nico was a ghost who was pretty much free to do and go whatever and wherever he liked because he was the son of Hades.

"Why did you drag us all in here, Thalia?" Nico asked after they've sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Why didn't you tell us that Percy and Annabeth chose rebirth?" Thalia countered.

Nico started. "You met Percy? And Annabeth? Both of them?"

"No," Thalia said, now very annoyed that he knew and didn't tell them, "I met Clarissa Anderson and Jonah Pierce. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase died almost eighty years ago."

"Annabeth Jackson," Grover corrected, "and it was about ninety-five years ago, actually." Thalia felt horribly guilty for all of five seconds, before she turned back to Nico.

"Well?" She demanded.

He held his hands up defensively. "They told me that they wanted to live a life free of the gods! Who was I to say no?!"

"That's all well and good," Grover said, "But why not tell me and Thalia—"

"Thalia and me." Thalia interrupted. One of her old nannies had been a grammar freak.

"Thalia and me," Grover amended. "Why not tell us so we can help protect them?"

"I-I don't know." Nico said. "I guess I just-look, they trusted me. I didn't want to break that."

"I get that." Thalia said, reaching forward to take his hand, before realizing that a) Nico was a ghost and, therefore, could not be touched by the living, and b) Nico didn't like being touched anyway. She awkwardly pulled back. "Really, I do. But if Grover could smell them, then a monster could too."

Nico jerked his head up at Grover. "You could smell them? That isn't supposed to be possible. They're not demigods anymore."

"Since when have Percy and Annabeth followed the rules?" Thalia asked rhetorically, getting up.

Grover looked up, crestfallen. "You're going? You just got here!"

"And if my sisters find out I was sharing oxygen with males I'll be kicked out if the Hunt. See you two later."

It almost didn't hurt as she left them behind. Thalia told herself that she didn't miss them, but that was a lie. Every day she missed her generation of demigods: Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, the Stoll brothers, and Katie Gardner (who'd outlived everyone else by a solid four years, finally moving on to Elysium at the age of one hundred and three). She missed Percy, Jason, and Hazel, not to mention Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf, two of the biggest heroes of the Titan War. She missed those days with Annabeth and Luke, before Camp Half-Blood, before she was turned into a tree, before they stopped being on different sides.


	7. The Project

_The following are text conversations between Clarissa Anderson and Jonah Pierce about an English project. The author refuses to divulge her sources, but assures the readers that every word is factual._

 **Monday**

3:37 PM

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

When do you want to work? And where?

3:38 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _IDK maybe thursday afternoon? Library?_

3:38 PM

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

No can do. got mock trial. friday?

3:39 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _fine w me. library's good. see you wise girl_

3:40 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _no clue where that came from_

3:40 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _so so sorry_

3:42 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _pls forgive me_

3:44 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _clarissa?_

3:45 PM

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

jeez seaweed brain. chill. its fine. see u friday

 **Wednesday**

12:06 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _when is the project due?_

3:34 PM

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

u seriously dont remember?

3:43 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _yes_

3:43 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _im pitiful i know_

3:44 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _clarissa pls_

3:44 PM

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

ugh fine

3:44 PM

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

its due tuesday

3:45 PM

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

u should know that already. mr g literally told us in class 2day, you vlakas

3:45 PM

From: _sculptingismysport_

 _To: owlsandolives6_

 _i was in the bathroom i think. thx so much. see u tomorrow. vlakas?_

3:46

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

idk it just slipped

 **Saturday**

7:37 AM

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

have u finished ur part of the project

11:04

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _WHY THE HELL WERE YOU AWAKE AT THAT UNGODSLY HOUR_

11:04

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _But yes_

11:09

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

no need to yell it was just a question

11:10

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

im glad

11:10

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _i apologize for my behavior i understand it was inappropriate_

11:11

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

was that written by ur mom?

11:13

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _how could u tell?_

11:14

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

nvm see u monday

 **Eighteen months later**

 **Sunday**

3:04

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _so, you know prom is coming up right?_

3:12

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

yes

3:13

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _and I was wondering if you would Ike's howling me_

3:13

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _stupid auto correct_

3:13

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _meant to ask if you'd go to prom with me_

3:14

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

only if you have a better promposal planned I mean really seaweed brain

3:14

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _just wanted to make sure_

3:15

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

Make sure what! We've been dating for six months! Seaweed brain…

3:15

From: _sculptingismysport_

To: _owlsandolives6_

 _chill wise girl I promise I have an awesome thing planned_

3:16

From: _owlsandolives6_

To: _sculptingismysport_

you'd better


	8. The Wedding (and Beyond)

**TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES**

 **CLARISSA ANDERSON**

 **AND**

 **JONAH PIERCE**

 **INVITE YOU TO THEIR WEDDING**

 **SATURDAY THE EIGHTEENTH OF AUGUST**

 **AT HALF PAST FIVE**

 **MONTAUK BEACH, NEW YORK**

 **RECEPTION TO FOLLOW**

Clarissa twisted the ring on her finger, trying to get it off. _Today's the day_ , she reminded herself. _Today's the day you get to marry the man you've been in love with since sophomore year of high school_. She longed to rip her hair out of the ridiculous style it was in, to put on jeans and her ratty 'Mathletes' jersey, to run from this whole, overly fancy pants wedding. Mostly, she longed to get as far away from her birth mother as humanly possible. It wouldn't even be a big deal, because Jonah would absolutely go for it, and his sister would be a fine witness. Except… she couldn't. Because her dad was paying for this whole thing, because he'd invited her birth mother, knowing that it had been her childhood dream to meet her, because Sonya.

"Rissa, here you are!" Clarissa cringed slightly at the old, unwanted nickname, before turning to her adoptive sister. Sometimes, she had dreams where Sonya was called Drew and she was called Annabeth. They were rarely pleasant dreams, but they did often feature Jonah (who also had a different name. His was Percy).

She succeeded in getting the pearl engagement ring off, dropping it into the hidden pocket she had insisted be in the dress. Sonya kept insisting that it was ridiculous to get married in blue, but it wasn't Sonya's wedding (if it was, both Clarissa and Jonah would have had some _very_ interesting questions).

"Been here for six hours, So," she reminded her.

Sonya blushed. "Sorry." Clarissa waited patiently in silence for a few seconds. When Sonya didn't say more, she prompted her.

"You're here because…"

"Oh! They're ready! If you are too, then the wedding can begin."

 _Finally_. Clarissa didn't mean to be impatient, but she had been waiting for this day for seven years. She grabbed the bouquet almost as an afterthought. "Let's go." She could already see Jonah waiting for her, just as he had been for the twelve years they'd known each other.

 **Twenty-five months later**

Clarissa woke up in a sweat. She winced as another contraction hit her. Of _course_ the triplets would choose to be born the weekend Jonah was at an art convention. She winced as she struggled out of bed, grabbing the hospital bag on the way out.

By the time she got to the hospital, it was almost impossible to focus on anything other than the pain, which was much less spread out than it had been when she left. She hastily scribbled Jonah's number on a piece of paper, begging whoever would listen to call him.

Clarissa lost track of the time, so the next thing she knew, she was holding a screaming newborn. Her sons had already been calmed and swaddled and were sleeping peacefully in the hospital nursery. This one, however, the only girl, refused to be calmed. Clarissa had a feeling that she'd quiet down when Jonah got here, but not a moment before.

* * *

 **Okay, I think this is the shortest chapter yet! Still, I leave tomorrow and will be unable to even access FFN for like three weeks, so it'll have to do. I hope everyone's summers are going marvelously!**

 **I'm working on something else right now, and if I finish it, I will post it later today or tomorrow before I leave. It's set in the same universe, but it's focusing less on Percy and Annabeth and more on a strange phenomenon that was mentioned in Chapter 6. (if anyone thinks they know what that phenomenon is, feel free to leave a review or PM me with that guess! If I don't respond, it's because I'm away and can't check my inbox)**

 **Farewell for now, beloved readers!**

 **~swanglade37**


	9. Dear Percy and Annabeth

_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

 _We went to your wedding yesterday. Well, your second wedding. It was nothing like your first. Annabeth, do you remember carrying your sword down the aisle? It was wrapped in flowers, and you sheathed it when you reached Percy (_ _ **possibly the most romantic thing you ever did**_ _). Ignore Thalia, she still has the mind of a fifteen-year-old._ _ **I resent that**_ _ **.**_ _You didn't carry a sword yesterday, but you looked like you could've used one when that redhead tried to talk to you at the reception. You look like your mother, as always._ _ **Was that really your mother? I didn't know you ever met her. I hope you did go home when I told you.**_ _Thalia, even in this life, she's eleven years older than you. I don't think you can big sister her anymore._ _ ** **Watch me****_ _ **.**_

 _Percy, you looked happy. I know that was Bianca I saw next to you. And, if I'm not mistaken, was Chris Rodriguez also in attendance?_ _ **Don't be ridiculous. Chris didn't go for reincarnation.**_ _Yes, he did. Nico said that he and Clarisse quickly got bored of the eternal parties in Elysium, and wanted more adventure._

 _It was great to see you guys again, but being at your wedding reminded us that you're living your own lives now. You don't need us looking after you, especially as that whole being-able-to-smell-you-thing turned out to be a non-issue._

 _ **So this is us, signing off, saying goodbye for good. Or, at least until your next life.**_ _Be happy, and don't hold back. You have a clean slate,_ _ **so embrace it. We love you.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Thalia**_ _and Grover_

 _P.S. I swear to Pan. if you guys end up with triplets again, I am not babysitting!_ _ **But what if they said please and Percy gave you those sea-greens of his?**_ _Shut up, Grace._


End file.
